A Baby Story
by Kate811
Summary: One rendezvous in an on-call leads to a whole lot of Addex fun!
1. The One with the Shock at the End

**Author's Note****: I've been wanting to do this story for about 220 years and since The View From Heaven is pissing me off by not inspiring me to write, I thought I'd start this. There's no telling when I'll update since anytime not spent reading or studying for Anatomy/Physiology is spent taking long naps to will me to read and study some more, but I'll try. I promise you that. And I will never not finish a story because I like to see an ending on stories as much as the next guy! So, everything will get finished, you just have to stick around! So, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own anything, or else these would be episodes and I'd be rich and I'd buy my way to a college degree.**

**Also I'm taking a Friends style to the chapter titles. It's about time I started naming my chapters!**

* * *

**A Baby Story, Ch. 1 – The One with the Shock at the End**

"When life hands you lemons, make lemonade."

A phrase Addison Forbes Montgomery adamantly believed in. When your life got sucky, you had to do something to make it better. When your husband catches you cheating on him with his best friend and leaves you, you try to make a meaningful relationship with said best friend. When relationship fails with best friend, you take a job offer at a prominent hospital in Seattle and try to dazzle your husband into falling back in love with you. When that inevitably fails and you and now ex husband get divorced, you begin a sexually charged courtship with an intern who knows just how to get under your skin.

So when said intern shatters your heart by informing you that you are not his girlfriend and all hopes and dreams of white picket fences and barbeques and him teaching your future children how to throw a ball go out the window, what do you do?

You make more lemonade.

But Addison was sick of her lemonade turning sour. She was sick of getting dumped and tossed aside for the likes of Meredith Grey and probably Ava/Rebecca ,if her instincts were right and Alex really did have feelings for the amnesiac patient.

So Addison decided that it was time to make some lemonade that didn't sour, lemonade that didn't fail her, lemonade that stuck around and continued to make her happy instead of miserable. Lemonade that she would be free to love unconditionally and in return love her just as much.

And for Addison, that lemonade came in the form of a baby.

She didn't know if she was going for it for the right reasons; but did anyone really know what the right reasons were for wanting to have a baby? She just knew she was ready. She had a steady job, enough money to provide a good home (she'd buy a home soon enough, she decided), and a heart full of love just waiting to be shared with someone.

So it was by this very reasoning that Addison found herself laying on a table in her best-friend-who-just-happened-to-be-a-fertility-specialist Naomi's office in a LA-based private practice, awaiting her test results to see if having a baby was even in her cards.

She didn't see how it couldn't be; she was still in child-bearing years and she was the picture of perfect health. Although, Naomi was taking quite some in returning with those test results…

'Oh crap,' Addison thought, 'I'm dying. Naomi is standing on the other side of that door trying to will herself to come back in here and tell me that I shouldn't even bother having a baby because I am dying.'

Just as Addison finished her mental panic attack, the door opened and Naomi entered wearing a shocked/pained (Addison couldn't tell which, but she figured her impending death would come as a great shock and pain to her dear friend) expression on her face.

"Um," Naomi began, never a good word to hear from a doctor, "Have you been having any weird symptoms lately? Any fatigue?"

Addison shook her head. "No, nothing out of the ordinary. I mean, every surgeon gets fatigued once in a while, right?"

"Nausea?" Naomi continued, and Addison noted that she would not make eye contact with her, a sure sign of avoidance, which was a sure sign she was dying.

"No," Addison began, "Well, actually a little bit the past couple of days. I think the tuna I ate in the caf the other day was no good."

"Uh huh," Naomi nodded, "What about headaches? Backaches?"

"Just the usual stress-related ones." Addison answered, "And with all that's been going on at work lately, yes, I suppose I've had more frequent headaches and backaches."

"And, um," Naomi said the dreaded word again and Addison knew she was a goner, "How about your menstrual cycle? Has it been irregular lately?"

"Lately? Try always!" Addison quipped and hope to make light of what was about to become probably the worst day of her life, "You'd think as a world renowned neonatal surgeon I'd be able to get that on track, but nope!"

"I see." Naomi nodded (she was doing a lot of nodding, Addison noticed) and sank down in her couch, eyes wide with what Addison surmised to be fear for her best friend's life.

"Nay," Addison sat down and placed a comforting arm around her friend, "Whatever it is, just tell me, and we'll go from there. Yes, it sucks that I'm sick and dying, but you have to tell me so we can come up with a course of action so I can fight this thing."

"Fight this thing?" Naomi's face scrunched up confusedly.

Addison looked at her incredulously. "Yes, fight this thing. I may be dying, Nay, but I'm not going to curl up in a ball and wait for it to defeat me."

"Dying? What? … No, Addie, you're not dying." Naomi shook her head, but Addison noticed the look of shock/fear/whatever was still present on her friend's face.

"I'm not?" Addison asked, a wave of relief washing over her.

"No," Naomi shook her head and took a deep breath, "You're … um, well, you're pregnant."

* * *

**Well? Any good? Should I continue? Go review!**


	2. The One with Addison's Reaction

**Author's Note****: Whew, sorry if this took a while. I'm so excited for all the reviews this story's gotten and I hope that continues! K, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Oh also, I'm not sure if in Six Days Addison told Callie that she never told anyone about aborting Mark's baby, but in this, Naomi knows about it. I even thought about going back and watching the episodes to find out if Addison actually says "I never told anybody" but that would mean I'd get all excited watching the Addex scenes and then be slapped back into reality when I realize he's married to Izzie and she's in LA. Or I suppose I could have gone back and watched some Private Practice episodes, but I wouldn't even know where to begin. So … anyway …!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The One with Addison's Reaction**

"You're pregnant."

The words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity as the two woman sat in total silence, which was finally broken by Addison's hysterical peals of laughter.

"Oh, good one, Nay! Keeping me waiting for nearly an hour, coming in here all serious-like, and telling me I'm pregnant! Is this my punishment for losing touch all these years? Because really! Good one!"

Then she noticed Naomi was not joining in on the laughter.

And that's when her laughter died down to breathless, nervous giggling.

"Nay," Addison began nervously, "You're not laughing."

Her friend finally made eye contact with her. "The test results were one-hundred percent positive. I triple checked them to be sure of it. You are definitely already pregnant."

The words finally sunk in.

"_What! I…um… pregnant?"_ Addison gasped. "It's … no, it can't be. It's not…"

And then Addison remembered a certain night a few weeks ago. With a certain intern. In a certain on call room.

She finished her sentence. "…Possible."

The color drained from her face and Naomi quickly got up and poured her a glass of water.

"Addie? Take small sips, okay?" Naomi directed her frazzled friend, who responded to her directions by downing the whole glass.

"I mean, it's kind of ironic, seeing how I came down here prepared to shell out every penny I had for fertility treatments… and sperm banks and donors… and hormones and…and I…I didn't even have to do anything because as luck would have it, I'm already pregnant!" Addison rambled on, somewhat frantically.

"Addison…" Naomi began comfortingly.

Addison lifted a hand to interrupt. "Nay, just… just….be quiet for a moment, okay? I just need some time to process my thoughts, okay? So just…um, just…shush!"

Naomi obeyed her friend's command. After a few minutes of awkward silence, however, she couldn't take it anymore and asked the Million Dollar Question.

"So…who's—"

"DON'T say it, Nay!" Addison interrupted.

"—The father?" Naomi ignored her plea.

Addison groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Alex."

"Alex?" Naomi scrunched up her face confusedly, "Doesn't ring a bell. Granted you've only updated me on Derek and Mark though, so spill it, girlfriend!"

Addison looked up from her hands. "Alex is my infuriating intern who I forced to be on my service because he pissed me off. We fought a lot."

"Well, something had to change, obviously." Naomi gestured to the chart in her hands, the one that held her positive pregnancy results.

"Um…yeah, things changed, I guess. He showed me a softer side of himself, a side that gives Mark vanilla lattes, and notices if I'm missing, and kisses me in bars…" Addison drifted off for a brief moment, allowing herself to dwell in the nostalgia of better times, before he went all "You're not my girlfriend" on her ass.

Naomi interrupted the dwelling. "You get that I pretty much have no idea what you're talking about, right?"

Addison let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Yeah, sorry. The point was, he showed me a nicer side to himself, and then one day I couldn't take the stupid dance we'd been doing around each other for months anymore, and I jumped him in the nearest on call room."

Naomi snorted. "Romantic."

"It's better than it sounds. It was very 'us.' Not that there is an 'us.'" Addison groaned and put her head back in her hands.

"Well, why not?" Naomi asked.

"Because," Addison mumbled into her hands, "a few hours after the interlude in the on call room he told me in no uncertain terms that I am not his girlfriend."

"Did you ask to be his girlfriend?" Naomi asked as she tried to hide the horrified tone in her voice at the thought of her friend asking to be someone's girlfriend.

"Nay, do I strike you as the kind of woman who asks guys if I can be their girlfriend?" Addison groaned and looked up from her hands to shoot her friend a glare.

"I was just making sure!" Naomi cried defensively.

"I did not ask to be his girlfriend. I'm thinking he either just balked at the thought that he was feeling things for me and he doesn't do feelings, or…"

"Or?"

"There's this patient we have. Ava. She was in that ferryboat accident, you probably heard about it on the news." Naomi nodded and Addison continued, "Anyway, Alex rescued her from underneath a pylon. She was nearly crushed. She was pregnant and amnesiac, and her face was completely disfigured so there was no way to make a positive ID on her. Alex had an immediate connection with her, and I don't know, I just think…"

"That maybe he has feelings for her and that's why he told you you're not his girlfriend?" Naomi finished her thoughts for her.

Addison sighed. "Exactly."

"Wow, that sucks." Naomi put it bluntly.

"Yep, it does suck." Addison agreed.

Naomi looked at Addison thoughtfully. "So…what are you gonna do?"

Addison gave her friend a confused look. "What am I gonna do? What do you mean what am I gonna do?"

"I mean, are you gonna … keep it?" Naomi asked, clearly wanting to bring up what happened with her and Mark but not wanting to be the one to actually bring it up.

"It's different than last time. Last time I was still fighting for my marriage. This time I don't have a marriage to fight for. Last time I didn't set out to get pregnant. This time I set out to get pregnant only to find out I didn't need to set out because I was already pregnant. It's like … I don't need to pay for a sperm donor anymore because I already have one." Addison shrugged, as if her logic made perfect sense.

"Addison."

"Naomi."

"He's not just some sperm donor to you though!" Naomi cried exasperatedly.

"He could be just some sperm donor to me!" Addison challenged back. Naomi raised an eyebrow to her.

Addison sighed. "Okay, so he's not just some sperm donor to me. I'll figure something out. I don't have to figure it out right this moment though!"

Naomi nodded. "No, no you're right. You don't have to figure it out right now. Right now we can celebrate. Because, you my dear, are going to have a baby."

Addison laughed as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm gonna have a baby!" She happily threw her arms around her best friend and sighed blissfully.

"Well, looks like I'm going back to Seattle sooner than I planned."

Naomi pulled away. "You can still stay for as long as you want, Addison! "

"No, I'll go back tomorrow! I've got to thank Alex Karev for his, um…deposit!" Addison smiled somewhat nervously.

Naomi chuckled. "I hope you word it better than that."

Addison shrugged nonchalantly and stood up to leave and opened the door. "I will. Hopefully!"

"Hopefully? What does that even mean?" Naomi called after her friend.

"Bye, Nay! I'll call you when I get back to Seattle!" Addison yelled as she let the door slam shut behind her.

"Addison!" Naomi ran to the door and shouted. "Addison!"

But she was already gone and long out of ear-shot.

Naomi sank down into her chair and sighed.

"This ought to be an interesting nine months."

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Now go review, please! :)**


	3. The One with the Fight over a Sandwich

**Author's Note****: Sorry for the delay. School should be outlawed. Also, if my parents happen to take a look at my search history on the internet, they will be seriously freaked out. I googled a lot of "What to Expect While you're Expecting" websites….I just really want to get this right! I found a week by week calendar, so that should be pretty helpful, because I'm honestly pretty clueless when it comes to the whole maternity deal. Anyway! I forget what the timeline of Season 3 Grey's is (I try to avoid watching it because the ending of that season is just so sad. In what world would Alex pick Ava over Addison? Riddle me that!), but for the sake of this story (well, mostly this chapter) you and I are going to pretend that 3 weeks passed from when Addison and Alex did it in the on-call room to when Addison went to visit Naomi. That means she's 4 weeks along during this chapter. Okay, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The One with the Fight over a Sandwich**

The ringing of her cell phone interrupted Addison's paperwork, or, more accurately, Addison's staring at her paperwork. She reached into her pocket and removed the blaring phone, and when she saw the name on the Caller-ID, she made a beeline for her office.

When her door was shut and locked, Addison answered the phone and was promptly met with Naomi's interrogation.

"So did you tell him yet? What'd he say? How'd you respond? What's the situation?"

Addison sighed. "Hello to you too, Nay."

"Oh screw the formalities! Did you tell him yet or not?" Naomi asked exasperatedly.

Addison paused for a moment to weigh her options. She could hang up on her oldest and dearest friend, turn her phone off, and go back to work and avoid having to deal with the lecture she was sure to receive if she told her friend the truth. Or, she could bite the bullet and fess up.

Her conscience always got the better of her. "I … haven't exactly gotten a chance to tell him yet."

"_HAVEN'T GOTTEN A CHANCE?_ Addison, it's been a week since you've left here! You work in the same hospital! He's YOUR intern for Christ's sakes!" Naomi exploded.

"I know, I know! But there hasn't been a good enough moment. What do you propose I do? '_Oh Karev, I need the labs on Mrs. Newberry ASAP. And by the way, I'm carrying your child!_'"

"You just have to get it over with. Rip the band aid off! If you're waiting for the perfect moment to tell him, you're going to be waiting for a very long time. Hey, maybe you can just wait and get your kid to tell him for you!" Naomi muttered sarcastically.

"That could work…" Addison joked.

"Addison…" Naomi began warningly.

"No, I know, Nay…I know. I'm gonna tell him soon, I promise! Okay…okay here's what I'll do! I'll wait until our shifts are over tonight. I'll ask him to meet me in my office. I'll explain everything to him calmly and rationally. It will be very mature and adult. I can do this!"

"You CAN do this!" Naomi reiterated.

"Okay!" Addison proclaimed confidently.

The two women exchanged goodbyes and Addison ventured out of her office and back to the Nurse's Station to finish her charts, which struck her as annoying considering she had a perfectly good, albeit infuriating, intern to handle this stuff for her. Just as she was about to page him, the object of her inner musings appeared, holding a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.

"Hey," Alex called breathlessly as he came to a halt next to her, "Sorry I was running a little behind this morning! Do you need help with those?"

'Oh,' Addison thought to herself, 'I guess we're done with that whole "You-told-me-I'm-not-your-girlfriend-and-were-basically-an-ass-so-now-we're-gonna-be-awkward" thing.'

"Um, yeah, that'd be great." Addison handed him a stack of charts, and as he grabbed them from her the smell of his sandwich wafted up to her nostrils.

Addison was not prepared for the onslaught of nausea that overtook her. She'd always been a fan of bacon. In fact, the smell of bacon sizzling on a stove on a sunny Sunday morning was hands down one of her favorite smells ever. But now the smell had her feeling like the entire contents of her stomach were about to spill out from her.

"Um," Addison muttered as she fought back gagging, "What…what is that?"

"What, this?" Alex held up the offending sandwich, meaning it was closer to Addison's nose…meaning the nausea got stronger.

"MmHmm." Addison nodded.

"It's a breakfast sandwich. Dude, are you okay? You don't look so good." Alex gave her a concerned look.

Addison nodded again. "I'm fine. Can you just..." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath, "Can you just put that away or something?"

Alex had never been one to not question his authority.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just…put it away."

"Not until you give me one good reason why I should. I need to keep up my strength if you expect me to function as my brilliant self today." He shot her one of his cocky smirks and Addison quite literally fought back the urge to vomit all over his sneakers.

"Put the God damn breakfast sandwich away!" Addison finally snapped.

"No." Alex crossed his arms indignantly.

Addison let out an incredulous laugh. "No?"

"That's right. No. You think you can just go back to ordering me around after you've been avoiding me for weeks? I'm not gonna take it!"

"Oh, okay." Addison muttered sarcastically and for a brief moment Alex actually believed he was off the hook.

"Really?" He stupidly asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. You're right. What was I even thinking? You're right. You're _SO_ right!" She laughed mockingly.

"I…I am?" He asked uneasily.

"No. You're off my services. You are no longer my intern. Go down to the pit and do sutures or something so I don't beat you senseless right here, right now." Addison bit out angrily.

"What?" Alex's jaw dropped.

"Yep, you heard me. Off you go!" She flicked her wrist in the direction of the stairs and set off in the opposite direction.

She walked a good five steps before heatedly turning on her heels to face him.

"Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

* * *

**Ah, don't you just love a good, stupid fight over nothing that inadvertently leads to someone shouting out a confession at the wrong time? Same. Oh and I needed Addison to be at least 4 weeks pregnant because that's when morning sickness starts to sink in! So yay for morning sickness! Now please go review! :)**


	4. The One with Alex's Reaction

**Author's Note****: Sorry it took me forever. Big shout out to Juli (****Darling Pretty**** – read her stories. Now!) for getting I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan stuck in my head since I read her review, even though the review was from like 74 years ago and she probably doesn't even remember mentioning it. Still.**

**Chapter 4 – The One with Alex's Reaction**

Everything moved around him in slow motion. Faces became blurry and it felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach and all the wind had been knocked out of him.

Through the fog in his head, a voice called out to him.

"Karev? … Alex?"

Alex squinted and blinked his eyes a few times until the image became clear:

Addison.

"I…" Alex tried to speak but it came out as more of a gasp/croak.

"Alex? Alex, blink if you can hear me!"

Slowly, Alex closed his eyes, paused for a moment, and then reopened them. He opened his mouth to try and speak again, but no sound came out.

Startled by his reaction and worried that she was going to have to admit him to the hospital for shock due to the fact that she just blurted out he was going to be a father, thus having the entire staff of the hospital knowing their situation in a matter of minutes, Addison led him hurriedly into a nearby supply closet. She pushed him down onto a box so he was sitting and then she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Alex, please…please say something, anything that lets me know I did not inflict permanent damage on you!"

Alex looked around the closet as if he had just realized he was no longer standing in a hospital hallway. Shakily, he took a deep breath.

"You're…you're…p-p-regnant?"

Addison nodded nervously, "Yes."

"And…and it's mine?"

Finding it difficult to actually speak, Addison merely nodded this time.

Alex exhaled slowly.

"Oh Alex, this was not the way I envisioned telling you this. I am so, so sorry." Tears filled her eyes and she released the firm grip she had on his shoulders to stand straight up and tiredly rub at her eyes.

"No … no, it's good. It's all good." Alex tried to sound reassuring and nonchalant but the squeaks in his voice and the look of pure overwhelm on his face betrayed him.

"No it's not. I feel awful! I was going to calmly sit you down and explain it to you tonight and now you're freaking out!" Addison cried.

"I– I'm not freaking out. I'm just surprised, is all. We—we used protection." Alex didn't quite know what else to say, so he went for the most clichéd response to an unplanned pregnancy. Granted he really was surprised since they did use protection. He had become a walking advertisement for using condoms every time ever since that whole syphilis ordeal. Of course he knew condoms weren't a one-hundred percent guarantee, but he'd been so occupied with not contracting another STD that he forgot about the whole pregnancy factor.

An awkward silence overtook the closet. Addison didn't say anything because she didn't feel it was an appropriate time to lecture him on how condoms weren't foolproof, and Alex didn't say anything because he literally could not think of anything else to say.

Finally, when Addison was sure she was going to explode from the tension in the closet, she decided it couldn't hurt to throw more news his way, so she spoke up.

"I'm keeping it."

Alex nodded, finally finding his voice, "I wouldn't have asked you not to."

Addison let out a sigh of relief. "Good. That's—that's good."

'…_And completely unlike the Alex Karev I thought I knew!_' She thought to herself.

Another awkward silence followed, and Addison felt like she was going to burst once again.

"And um, I guess I should tell you that I had gone to LA with the intention of getting pregnant."

Alex's jaw dropped and he looked at her incredulously.

"Oh, no … I don't mean like … I didn't go to LA to trap some rich guy into knocking me up, or anything like that! My best friend Naomi is a fertility specialist."

Alex visibly relaxed.

"Anyway, um, I got there and she ran tests and stuff, and that's when I found out I was pregnant. So I mean, that was kind of nice, knowing I'm still…fertile and stuff. So … yay for that!"

'…_Did I really just say that? Did I really just cheer myself for being fertile? Dear lord, this is the most awkward conversation of my entire life._'

And as if their situation weren't already uncomfortable, Addison began to ramble. "I…I mean, um…anyway! The point is I was setting out to get pregnant, and it turned out I already was. So I mean there was no need to … to end the pregnancy and start the process over … if that makes sense. Does that make sense? I feel like I'm not making sense."

Alex laughed and for the first time since she blurted the news out he didn't look like he would be needing a straight jacket. "No, it makes sense. I guess it's kind of like a blessing, in a weird sort of way."

Addison nodded. "Yeah, that's how I'm looking at it. I mean, you saved me thousands of dollars in fertility bills, not that I'm looking at this baby like it's a discount or anything. And it's nice that something pretty great is coming out of our…um…well, what happened with us."

If either of them thought the conversation was awkward before, they were in for a rude awakening.

"Well it had to be brought up eventually, right?" Addison grinned half-heartedly.

"Look, um, Doctor Montgomery—"

"I think given the fact that we had sex and I'm pregnant with your child, Addison will suffice from here on out." She interrupted.

"Uh, right, Addison, I'm…I'm really sorry for the way I handled things before. I kind of freaked out a little bit." Addison raised an eyebrow to him, "Okay, I freaked out a lot."

"You did. But it's okay. We have to put that in the past now." Addison absentmindedly placed a hand over her still-flat abdomen, as if it had already become a habit to her.

Alex managed to tear his eyes away from her stomach before she caught on that he was staring half in awe that this was really happening, and half in fright…that this was _really _happening.

"Um…so…so what do we do now?" He asked.

Addison sighed. "Well I imagine we vacate the closet and deal with our colleagues, since it's probably already gotten around the hospital that I'm pregnant and it's yours."

Alex shook his head. "No, I mean…there's a baby that's gonna be coming, and there's us and, um, and…"

"Oh. Well, since I set out to have a baby on my own, I'm perfectly willing to do this on my own. I'm not expecting anything from you, really." She shot him a reassuring smile that failed in its purpose of reassuring Alex, for the sinking feeling her words had left in his stomach were starting to make him feel nauseous.

"Oh, uh, okay." Alex wrinkled his brow.

"I mean, it's like you saved me the trouble of searching for a sperm donor! Look at it that way!" Addison used the same logic she had come up with in Naomi's office on him.

Alex opened his mouth to protest what was surely the worst logic to ever be concocted, when the closet door burst open to reveal a very frazzled Callie.

"OH MY GOD. Get your pregnant ass out of that closet this instant! We need to talk. NOW!"

The orthopedic surgeon hoisted Addison out of the closet and dragged her away.

When the cries of Addison's protests eventually faded, Alex rubbed a frustrated hand across his face and allowed the recent events to sink in.

Addison was pregnant. The baby was his. He was going to be a father. And the mother saw him as nothing but a glorified sperm donor.

The Old Alex would have welcomed this glorification with open arms.

The Old Alex would have been like "Hey great, best of luck, and let me know when the kid graduates college!"

Alex didn't know when Old Alex peaced out.

Because this New Alex was seriously pissed off at the thought of just being Addison Montgomery's sperm donor.

* * *

**I put off writing a history paper and studying for my test on the Endocrine System (which sucks by the way. It is by far my least favorite system that I have encountered as of yet!) to finally get this up! Review, please? :)**


	5. The One with all the Crap

**Author's Note**: WOW. I am absolutely LOVING the response to this story! So thanks to those who reviewed! I got the "screeching like a howler monkey" thing from an episode of Will and Grace (I promise I come up with some stuff on my own though!) Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The One with all the Crap**

"So, I take it you heard the news?" Addison asked sarcastically as Callie planted them both in seats in the hospital cafeteria. She may have been acting a bit insane while dragging her pregnant best friend to said cafeteria, but thankfully the woman still had the sense to seat them in the furthest, most secluded section.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone's talking about it. This is better than Hollywood gossip. This is bigger than Brangelina, for Christ's sakes! Plus, Izzie's screeching like a howler monkey over the news, so … it wasn't long before we all heard." Callie exclaimed, not even bothering to hide the disgust in her voice at the mere mention of Isobel Stevens. "I mean, this is gonna suck for you, and I'm probably the most selfish person in the world for saying this, but I'm really glad she's now fixated on you and Karev and your love child. This will give me and George's marriage a break."

"Thanks." Addison deadpanned.

"No problem. Anyway, so you're pregnant! When did this happen? HOW did this happen?"

Addison sighed and relayed the story of her not-so-immaculate conception to her friend.

"Wow so you just jumped him and got it on in a vacant on-call room? That's hot!" Callie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, yeah it was hot." Addison sighed wistfully, "Wanna know what's not so hot though? Getting dumped a few hours later. Not that I was actually dumped since we weren't in a relationship, but still."

"That rat bastard. I'll kill him!" Callie bit out venomously, her eyes already scanning the cafeteria in search of her victim.

"Callie…" Addison started, but her friend was already on a roll.

"Well I won't kill him; I took a vow to save lives and all. But I know everything there is to know about the skeletal system, and I could easily break every bone in his body and make it look like a complete accident. The trick is getting him alone, because surely he must sense that I am already hot on his trail. He must know that by dumping you he is going to have to deal with me…"

"CALLIE!" Addison interrupted. "I'm starting to think you're serious, and I can't have my child's only aunt sent to jail for life with no possible chance of parole!"

Callie's features immediately softened. "I'm sorry, sweetie, you're my best friend. And anyone who messes with you is going to have to answer to me! But since Karev did help create my future niece or nephew, I guess I'll spare him."

"Thanks, Cal." Addison smiled gratefully at her friend.

"You're welcome. So what are you gonna do about Karev?"

"Well you know I went to LA to try and have a baby…" Addison started.

Callie nodded.

"And since I was already pregnant, it turned out that was unnecessary. But I set out with the mindset of having a baby on my own, and since I'm already having a baby … well … I've decided to treat Karev as I would an anonymous sperm donor."

Unfortunately, Callie had chosen the exact moment Addison made the declaration to take a sip of water. And just as Addison was finishing her sentence, Callie's eyes bulged out of her head and she was sprouting a shower of water all over both women and the table.

"CALLIE!" Addison screamed as she brushed off the droplets of water from her jacket as the other woman sputtered and coughed…and then broke out into hysterical laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Addison glared at her friend.

"I…I'm sorry," Callie managed to get out between fits of laughter, "but that is crap, Addison."

"I beg your pardon?" Addison eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"You seeing Karev as just a sperm donor; that's crap." Callie explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll tell you what's crap! Finding out _another_ one of my interns is sleeping with their attending AND got her pregnant. That's what's crap!" Miranda Bailey stormed up to their table.

"Miranda! I, um –"Addison fumbled for the right thing to say.

Bailey held up her hand to silence her. "No! You don't get to talk just yet. I have one question for you."

The redhead gulped. This was going to be painful. "Okay," She said as she willed her hands to stop trembling.

Bailey cut right to the chase. "Did you put Karev on your services and let him in on all your surgeries because you were sleeping with him?"

Addison's eyes widened in horror at the thought of what the woman was implying. "What? Miranda, that's preposterous. I put Karev on my services because he mouthed off to me and I wanted to make him suffer!"

Bailey bit her lip as if she was trying to hide a smile. "You sure have an odd method of going about making people suffer."

Callie snorted and quickly covered her mouth to hide her laughter as Addison glared at her.

"It was a one time thing, Miranda. We fought a lot and then it got all fraught with sexual tension and stuff so I—"

Bailey shook her head and held up a silencing hand once again. "Please, spare me the details. I get it. I just needed to make sure you weren't favoring Karev because you were sleeping with him."

Addison shook her head. "No, and I let him off my services today, so … we won't be any trouble to Seattle Grace. And the baby won't be getting in the way of our professional relationship."

"Yeah because she's claiming she is looking at Karev as just a sperm donor." Callie chimed in.

"Oh! Well, that's crap." Bailey nodded in agreement with Callie.

"It is NOT crap!" Addison cried. "What is so wrong with me wanting to have this baby on my own?"

Callie threw a comforting arm around her friend. "There's nothing wrong with that at all! Except you didn't actually use a sperm donor, you had sex with Alex Karev. And you guys work together. And you have that whole love/hate thing going. Things are bound to get complicated."

"It'll only get complicated if I make it complicated. And since I have no intention of making it complicated, it's not going to get complicated!" Addison pounded her fist on the table determinedly.

Callie sighed and looked up at Bailey. "She's being stubborn."

Bailey nodded. "Don't worry, she'll come around eventually."

The two women looked at Addison, who was attempting to look bored and nonchalant at the turn of the conversation.

"The important thing right now is that Addison's going to be a mommy!" Bailey smiled as Addison immediately perked up.

"I am! I'm gonna have a baby!" The three women embraced in a congratulatory group hug, all simultaneously talking about their excitement.

A clearing of a throat interrupted the three, and they looked up to see a nervous, yet angry Alex Karev standing before them.

"I am NOT just a sperm donor, okay? I want to be involved."

Addison looked around helplessly at Bailey and Callie, who had suddenly found their cuticles to be extremely fascinating.

"Karev, I don't think this is the time—"

Alex interrupted. "Alex. I'm Alex. You're Addison. We're on a first name basis. We're having a baby. And I want to be involved."

Addison opened her mouth to respond, having no clue how to actually respond, when another voice interrupted her.

"Oh, so you'll have his baby but not mine?"

Addison put her face in her hands as Bailey, Callie, and Alex looked over to find a furious-looking Mark Sloan standing before them.

And Addison's intentions of not making things complicated went right out the window.

* * *

**There's four feet of snow on the ground outside and my laptop's currently on the fritz! Reviews are greatly appreciated in this trying time of boredom in my life! :)**


	6. The One where Mark's an Ass

**Author's Note****: I suck. I really suck. School's been REALLY hectic. This chapter is dedicated to Juli for two reasons: 1. I promised her a dedication in the next thing I wrote because she got into a bunch of really amazing colleges. And 2. She threatened me to update, and called me "missy may."**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The One where Mark's an Ass**

"Doctor Sloan, I don't think this is the time or place to talk about … whatever the hell it is you are talking about." Bailey looked back and forth between the angry plastic surgeon and the mortified red head.

"Oh, I don't know, Doctor Bailey, now is as good as any time to ask Addison here why she aborted our baby but not Karev's." The plastic surgeon eyes Addison and Addison venomously as he bit out the words.

"Mark, you're completely out of line!" Callie scolded from her spot next to Addison, "Just let it go for right now."

"I think I deserve an answer, Addison." Mark ignored Callie and continued to badger the redhead.

"I think you deserve to get your teeth knocked out right now, but I guess this isn't the day for you to get what you deserve." Alex finally spoke up.

"What'd you say?" Mark fixed his glare on Alex.

"You heard me." Alex didn't back down.

"Alex, don't worry about it." Addison cut in. Gone was the confidence usually evident in her voice. In its place was the voice of a weak, helpless woman – all the fight drained from her.

"Addison, he has NO right—" Alex started but Mark cut in.

"You know, Addison, with your track record I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you got yourself knocked up by an—" The resounding crackle of Alex's knuckles across Mark's face finally silenced the man.

A hush fell over the cafeteria as Mark stumbled backwards as blood spurted from his nose and lip.

"Oh, you're gonna regret doing that." Mark threatened as he made his way forcefully over to where Alex was standing, looking a little shell-shocked that he just punched one of his superiors square in the face.

"ENOUGH!" Richard shouted from out of nowhere, walking between the two men and effectively breaking up the fight. "Doctor Sloan and the rest of you, get back to work. Now. Doctor Karev, I think you should take Addison home."

Most of the crowd that had gathered to witness all the commotion dispersed, but Mark stuck behind. "Seriously? The dude just punched me in the face and you're not even-"

"That'll be all, Doctor Sloan." Richard interrupted, and the plastic surgeon sulked off like a petulant child who did not get his way.

"Dr. Webber, I'm really sorry about what happened-" Alex immediately began groveling at the man's feet, as he was pretty sure punching out attending was positive grounds for expulsion from his internship.

"Doctor Karev, I did not see a thing. I merely heard Doctor Sloan shooting off his mouth in a situation that was none of his business." The chief sent Alex a wink, and Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now I believe I said something about taking Doctor Montgomery home. The woman looks like she could use a nap after all this chaos."

"Thank you, Richard." Addison sighed gratefully.

Alex looked over to where Addison was practically slumped over on the cafeteria table. She shot him a very tired smile and a sarcastic thumbs-up.

"I'll talk to you later, Addie, go get some rest." He squeezed the woman's shoulder assuredly and then leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If Karev does anything to hurt you I will personally kick his ass. As far as I'm concerned that's my grandbaby in there."

"You'll definitely be a better role model to this child than either of my parents would be, that's for sure!" Addison quipped and the two shared a laugh.

"Thanks, again, Richard."

The chief's beeper went off, breaking up the nice moment shared by the two, and he was off.

"Do you need anything else before I take you home?" Alex asked and Addison looked up, surprised that he was still there.

She shook her head. "Karev, you don't need to take me home. My car's here."

"It's Alex, remember? And I'm taking you home. Now do you need anything from your office before we go?" The tone in his voice left no room for arguing, and if Addison was not completely drained after the day she had, she would have argued anyway.

"Nope, just my brief case, but that's right here." She went to pick it up, but Alex got to it before she could.

"I've got it."

"Karev—" She started.

"Alex." He interrupted.

"_Alex_," She made a big show of saying his name, "I am perfectly capable of carrying my own brief case."

"I know you are perfectly capable, but you've had a long day, and I'm never this nice to anyone, ever, so …"

"So I'll just shut up and let you carry my brief case." Addison grinned and the two walked out to Alex's car.

* * *

"So I'm really sorry about that whole Mark thing." Addison said as she let them into her hotel room.

"Mark shoots his mouth off and I punch him in the face and YOU'RE sorry?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean, I'm sorry you found out about the abortion that way. He had no right—" Her eyes filled with tears and she sank down onto the bed, and Alex was instantly at her side.

"Hey, hey, shhh. You're right; he had no right announcing that to everyone."

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was a different time in my life. I was still trying to come up with a way to fix my marriage with Derek. Having Mark's baby wasn't going to help. I wouldn't have been a good mother back then. And Mark certainly wasn't ready to be a father. It just…it wasn't the right time."

"Mark's an ass." Alex bit out, his blood boiling at the thought of this man making the woman carrying his child cry.

Addison sighed. "I understand where he's coming from. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to rejoice and throw me a baby shower when he found out I was having your baby. "

"We're having a baby." Alex corrected.

"What?"

Alex stood up and paced. "We, you and I, are having a baby. Not 'you having my baby.' We. I want to be involved in this."

She looked at him hesitantly. "I don't know, Alex. You and I, we don't even get along. We're not friends."

"We could be friends." He pointed out.

"We fight all the time." She also pointed out.

"I'll stop arguing with everything you say." Alex offered.

"I'll stop forcing you to work for me." Addison also offered, and Alex could tell she was starting to cave in.

"I guess I can keep working for you, considering I think today I destroyed any shred of hope I had at becoming a plastic surgeon." He shrugged, and then added, "Hey, speaking of which, if you let me be involved with raising the baby, I'll be there to make sure the kid doesn't grow up to be an ass like Mark!"

"Hey! You don't think I could make sure of that on my own?" She asked him mock-offended by his words.

"No, I'm just saying, I could be there…to also make sure!"

Addison broke out into a fit of laughter, and Alex soon joined in.

When the laughter subsided, Alex spoke up, looking at her earnestly.

" So…what does this mean?"

She looked at him contemplatively for a few moments before finally deciding.

"It means, Kar-Alex, that you can stick around and make sure the kid doesn't grow up to be an ass like Mark."

"Deal?" Alex stuck out his palm, a smile lighting up his features.

Addison grabbed his hand and shook it, "Deal."

* * *

**I hope you all find it in your heart of hearts to forgive me and my sucky updating habits and review? :)**


	7. The One Where Izzie Yells

**Author's Note: I really really really REALLY suck. I know. I hate that I've had no desire to write over the summer. This is dedicated to Juli and Gigi, because they've spoiled me so much with their overabundance of stories this summer! I am a lucky, lucky Addex fan :)**

**Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! (Hopefully!)**

**Chapter 7 – The One Where Izzie Yells**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Hey, did you know Addison is both a girls' AND boys' name?" Alex asked as he moseyed up to where Addison was perched against a desk, simultaneously filling out paperwork and munching on potato chips.

"I did not," Addison looked up, surprised. "You looked up baby names?"

"Just to get a feel. I didn't really see anything that I liked though." He shrugged.

"I take it Addison did not make your potential future son's name list?" She smirked.

"Nah, sorry."

"You know, Alex could go either way as well. Just saying." Paperwork abandoned, Addison focused her full attention on the task at hand: discussing baby names.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'd want the kid to have a name where people have to guess what he or she is before meeting them."

"That never actually happens." Addison argued.

"When I was little and my mom enrolled me at school, she signed me up as Alex Karev. When I showed up, my desk had a nametag on it with my name written in pink while all the other boys had blue ones. I was made fun of for like, a year."

Addison bit her lip so hard she swore she drew blood to keep from laughing.

Alex sighed. "You can laugh."

"I'm sorry," Addison managed to get out between peals of laughter, "It's not funny."

But Alex joined in on the laughing as well, "No, it is. But do you see my point in giving our kid a unisex name?"

She sighed, "So I guess this means you won't be game for Carson?"

"Is that your favorite name? I mean, if it is, I guess we can-" Alex stammered nervously.

"Save it, Karev. We won't be naming our child Carson. I wouldn't dream of emotionally scarring the kid for life by allowing it the chance to get a wrongly colored nametag." She smiled to let him know she didn't care that he vetoed her baby name.

The beeping of her pager interrupted their nice moment.

"I've gotta go." Addison quickly stacked her notes neatly and turned to face Alex. "But I'll see you tomorrow for my doctor's appointment?"

Alex nodded, "I'll be there – 8am sharp. By the way, thank you so much for picking the earliest appointment available on my day off. I so appreciate it."

Addison chuckled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. They may have agreed to try to be friends, but she was grateful he hadn't gone completely soft on her.

"See you bright and early, Karev." She tossed him her bag of chips and hurried off to tend to her patient.

Alex grinned and pulled out a handful of chips.

"Well, well, well – don't you two look pretty cozy?" He looked up to find himself face to face with a furious-looking Izzie and an "Izzie made me do this" –looking Meredith.

"What, no Yang and O'Malley?" He smirked.

"Cristina's in a surgery, not that she particularly cares anyway. And George figured any comments he made would just earn him a punch in the face, courtesy of you, so he's probably in the gallery." Mer provided as she stole some chips from the bag.

"Alex, what the hell have you done?" Izzie bit out through her teeth. Fists clenched and shoulders practically tensed to the point where they were touching her earlobes, she looked the epitome of fury.

"I guess you've heard the news?" Alex surmised.

"You're DAMN right we heard the news!" Izzie screeched and Meredith put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Iz, Alex, how about we take this somewhere else – somewhere that isn't right out in the open where everyone can hear us?"

Izzie backed down from her glaring at Alex to nod in agreement as Mer dragged them both into a supply closet. Alex had to smile at her location of choosing and wondered what Izzie would say if she knew this was the exact place that had gotten him into this situation.

"What are you SMILING at Alex? Don't you realize what a huge mess you're in?"

Alex quickly wiped the smirk off his face. He'd tell her some other time, when she didn't have steam coming out of her ears. "Iz, it's not a 'huge mess.' It's not an ideal situation, but it's not a mess."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "How the hell did this even happen, Alex? I mean, she's your superior! I thought you knew better than to get yourself mixed up in something like this!"

"Hey!" Meredith cut in, insulted by what Izzie was implying.

"Well, I _obviously_ don't mean you and Derek, Mer." Izzie feigned soothingly.

Choosing to ignore Izzie, Meredith turned focused her attention to Alex. "Are you and Addison together? I mean, I know you obviously _were_ together but are you like…are you guys a…couple, or something?"

"No, we're just…we're just trying to be friends." Alex explained awkwardly.

Izzie eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean '_trying to be friends_?' Please tell me Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery was not just another sexual conquest of yours and you slept with her once and tossed her aside like garbage."

Alex suddenly found the floor to be very interesting as he cast his eyes downward.

"Oh, Alex." Meredith sighed.

"That's exactly what happened, isn't it?" Izzie asked knowingly.

"Well not exactly like that. She wasn't just some '_sexual conquest_' and I didn't exactly '_toss her aside like garbage_.'" Alex explained, sounding slightly offended that Mer and Iz thought so lowly of him.

Both women breathed sighs of relief.

"I just sort of…told her she wasn't my girlfriend…right after we had sex." He dropped the bombshell.

"You did WHAT?" Mer and Izzie exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, I mean … I just…" Alex stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't make him sound like a total and complete ass.

"You got scared," Mer realized. "You realized you felt more for her than you'd care to admit, and you got scared so you hurt her."

Alex's eyes widened. "What? No, it wasn't like-"

"You LIKE her! You like her A LOT!" Izzie grinned.

"I do not!" Alex crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

Meredith fought back a giggle at the expression on his face, while Izzie just could not stop smiling.

"Look, guys," Alex explained through gritted teeth, "we're not together. We don't have feelings for each other. We can barely stand each other. We've agreed to try to be friends and she's letting me help raise the baby. That's all."

But Izzie appeared to not hear a word he said. "Oh, thank God. I mean, I was just worried you knocked up your boss and this baby was going to be born into the most awkward situation ever. But now that I can see you guys are obviously totally in love, I know it's all going to work out."

"Iz, we're not –" Alex started but the breath was knocked out of him as Izzie threw herself into his arms for a big bear hug.

"Congratulations, Daddy! I'm so happy for you!"

"Congrats, Alex!" Mer called from somewhere behind Izzie.

"Thanks, guys." Alex finally formed his first genuine smile since the two started berating him.

Izzie pulled away. "Oh this is so exciting! What do you think it'll be? I think it's a boy! I can just see you teaching him how to play football and flirt with girls!"

"No way, it's totally going to be a girl. Alex won't have the first clue what to do, and it will be hilarious and great!" Mer challenged.

"Care to make it interesting?" Izzie dared.

"Loser has to clean winner's patient's bedpans for a month?" Mer offered.

"You're on." The two shook on it.

Alex shot them an amused look, "Dude, you guys did not just place a bet on my unborn child."

But the two had already started down the hallway, debating over tutus and football helmets.

Alex sighed. '_They're wrong," _he thought to himself._ "I'm not in love with Addison. We're just doing this as friends. Seriously. Friends."_

But they were right about one thing. He did get scared. When Ava had told him about Addison's dreams of barbeques and playing catch, Alex had freaked out. He would hurt her, he knew he would. So he told her she wasn't his girlfriend, hurting her anyway, but knowing he had stopped himself from inevitably hurting her worse in the future. He wasn't cut out for all that stuff anyway…

Realization dawned on Alex's face. In a few short months, there'd be a baby. And that baby may someday expect to play catch and have a few barbeques with him.

Realization turned to surprise when Alex realized this didn't actually freak him out anymore.

* * *

**I'd just like to say that I had a friend named Alex who actually had that name mishap happen to them! Well, I hope you guys liked it enough to find the kindness to overlook my crappy updating habits and review! Please?**


End file.
